Isolation
by Uncolored186
Summary: Post-TLO. I had friends and was a swim team captain, but now, I was an outcast. [One-shot]


**Isolation**

...xXx...

I _had_ friends and _was_ a swim team captain, but now, I was an outcast. Everything changed in a blink of an eye. As a demigod, however, I was ready for everything, including changes that were so drastic. Paul had wanted to help me, but I knew I couldn't and wouldn't let him do so without losing his job. Besides, just because he was married to my mother, it didn't mean I wanted to get any special treatment. For now, I would simply enjoy the last week of school before going back to camp.

Knowing I had been under water longer than any normal human could, I emerged from the pool. I belatedly ignored the blonde-haired girl who was approaching me, as I grabbed my towel and quickly dried myself, determined to leave as soon as possible. It was not as if I was scared of the girl or anything, but I wished not to deal with her. After all, it was because of her that I lost my mortal friends and my place in the swim team.

A chance to be normal just turned to dust because of her brother Brandon, who was the biggest and meanest bully in Goode. No one, not even the teachers, dared to go against him because his dad was the biggest funder of the school. There was no fighting whatsoever, but I had been on his black list, and it had been made clear to everyone that if they did not want trouble, they should stay away from me. To be honest, I was a bit impressed that he would think to use isolation as his way to punish me for rejecting his sister. Yeah, everything was just that simple.

Stacey, Brandon's baby sister, the cheerleading team's captain, had confessed her infatuation with me and wished to go out with me. Obviously, I rejected her, telling her that I already had a girlfriend, who was in California. Of course, she didn't believe me and thought I was making her up just to play hard to get. If only she knew that I had better thing to do than make up a story.

"Percy..."

Without looking at her, I shoved the partially wet towel into my bag and made my way to the changing room. I bit back a groan when she kept following me. By my rotten luck, she was still waiting for me when I was done changing. Shouldering my bag, I strode away, but unfortunately for me, she caught my wrist. The idea to keep walking while dragging her along came into my mind, but I dismissed it immediately, so I turned to her coolly.

Personally, I would admit that Stacey was pretty with blond hair and clear blue eyes. She was a little spoiled, but unlike most of the girls in this school, she had this natural beauty, and many, excluding me, had wanted to be her boyfriend. Also, because of her overprotective brother, she wasn't a whore that was ready to sleep with any guy just because she was pretty. Still... she could be quite annoyingly persistent when she wanted something, or someone, in this case.

"Yes, Stacey?" I really hoped she would notice the annoyance in my voice.

"You know that you can stop _this_ as long as you—"

"I will not say this again. I already have a girlfriend, and I will not leave her for anyone else."

"Why must you keep lying about this girlfriend of yours?" She fired back fiercely.

I blinked, wondering if I should save my breath or not. No matter how many times I told her the same thing over and over, she would not listen. Furthermore, getting upset when I was by the pool was never a good idea. "If you think I'm lying, then there's no point arguing with you. Please let go."

Fortunately, she did let me go but not without saying, "I will not give up, Percy."

I could only frown before walking away from her.

...xXx...

I felt the need to punch something. As if making myself a loner and an outcast were not enough, now I was banned from the pool. This was so frustrating. Without the pool, specifically the water, my ADHD and dyslexia were getting worse. I couldn't keep my cool. How I wished Grover was still with me. It would be better with my best buddy beside me. Even better, my girlfriend...

"Mr. Jackson."

I snapped my attention back to the lesson only to realise it was almost over. "Yes, Mr. Blofish?"

My stepdad and I had agreed to keep our relationship professional within the school.

"Please stay behind. There's something I wish to discuss with you."

"Yes, Sir."

Soon enough, the classroom was empty besides two of us.

"Percy, are you all right?"

I smiled wryly at him. "I will be. Summer is coming soon."

Paul sighed. "I know you said that you didn't need my help, but..."

I had a feeling what he was talking about and felt somewhat betrayed. "You told Mom."

He gave me an apologetic smile. "Sally is worried about you, Percy. I don't want to lie to your mother."

Though I was upset, I was glad that he put my mother's feelings before mine. "Was she upset?"

Paul let out a smile, obviously glad I wasn't angry with him. "She was only upset that you didn't tell her sooner."

I nodded and promised myself to apologise to her later. The thought of my mom kept me calm for the rest of the day.

When I apologised to mom, she only ruffled my already untidy hair. "Just make sure you don't keep anything from me, okay?"

By the time dinner was done, mom sent a secret smile on my way. Curious, I asked, "What is it?"

She shook her head while smiling. "I have a surprise for you at the end of school day."

I blinked. "Surprise?"

"Yep." Before I could open my mouth, she added, "Not telling. You will have to wait for it."

For the next few days, the thought of my mom's surprise kept me distracted from my current situation. I could even ignore Stacey's advances without getting upset. To be honest, I had an idea about what my mom's surprise was, but I didn't dare hope. I meant, mom couldn't have contacted her and asked her to visit, right?

"Percy!"

I resisted the urge to sigh. I could only be thankful that today was the last day of school. I just wanted to get home fast before I went to camp.

"Yes, Stacey?"

She pouted in a way that many guys would think cute. "School is over, and I really would like to see you during..."

I tuned her out as soon as I noticed a familiar blonde waiting by the gate of the school. "No way." Ignoring Stacey, I rushed ahead. "Annabeth!"

Annabeth turned to me with a smile. I couldn't help but grin widely and swept her up into my arms. "Oh my gods, you're here!"

She laughed and wound her arms around my neck. "I missed you, too, Seaweed Brain."

It went without saying that we kissed, forgetting the audience around us.

We broke apart, breathless. "_You_ are my surprise, huh?"

She shrugged with a teasing grin on her beautiful face. "Maybe."

Before either of us could continue our conversation, I heard the familiar voice. "Percy."

Trying to keep my cool, I pulled Annabeth to my side by her waist and turned to my tormentor of the year. "Stacey. This is my girlfriend, the one I told you about _often_, Annabeth." I turned to my girlfriend with a smile. "Annabeth, this is Stacey."

Annabeth narrowed her grey eyes in a way that made any grown man nervous. "Nice to meet you, Stacey."

Much to his credit, Stacey held her ground despite her trembling form with a nod. "You as well. I have heard a lot about you from Percy."

"I'm glad. I heard a girl from this school tried to date Percy even though he told her he has a girlfriend. You don't happen to be her, do you?"

"No." Stacey might have answered that a little too quickly, but Annabeth and I ignored it since we both knew she was lying.

"Well, if you happen to know who she is, please do tell her that Percy is mine and stay the hell away from him." Despite the smile on Annabeth's face, I knew Stacey felt the chill of Annabeth's cold tone.

Good for Stacey that she took heed of Annabeth's warnings. "Of course." She turned to me with a terse smile. "Have a good summer, Percy."

I grinned. "You, too, Stacey."

With that said, Stacey went back to her group of friends who were watching us.

"Ready to go, Seaweed Brain?"

I had no doubt that I had a big grin on my face. "Always, Wise Girl."

Hopefully, Stacey and her brother would stop bullying me for the next term, but if they didn't, I could care less. I was just happy to have my girlfriend by my side now.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
